Moving On
by Hells-LiL-Angel75
Summary: CC decides its time to move on with her life sence Fran and Max are getting married


Moving On  
(CC decides its time to move on with her life sence  
Fran and Max are getting married)  
  
This story starts off when everyone is admiring Fran's ring and Niles drags CC over to see it. Fran: "Isn't it beautiful Niles" Showing him her ring.  
  
Niles: "It's very beautiful Miss.Fine, soon to be Mrs. Sheffield" Fran giggled  
  
Fran: "I just wish Miss. Babcock was here so I could "share" my joy with her"  
  
Fran giggled happily again and the door bell rang. "I hope thats Miss. Babcock"  
  
Niles ran to the door  
  
Niles: "It is Miss. Babcock, it is!!" He opened the door for CC. "I know you must be really beside yourself on Mr. Sheffields and Miss. Fine engagement"  
  
CC: "Their not married, I haven't seen a ring yet"  
  
Niles: "Then CC Babcock come on down" Niles dragged CC over to Fran. Fran stood there smiling and holding out her hand. CC gasped.  
  
CC: "Well, Its....Beautiful, I have to go to work" She walked off, her back as turned from them and she almost started to cry. CC started thinking about everything that has been happening. This can't be happening, Fran and Maxwell, its supposed to be me and Maxwell. She was about to cry when she caught herself. NO!! CC Babcock does not cry over a man. She walked into the office and sat on the green leather couch. She just decided to drown herself in work. CC couldn't think about anything else but the engagement and that she was going to be alone. She went into the livingroom and got a drink. She sat on the couch and started thinking that she did deserve Maxwell and that he really loved her. It was just he was thinking with his little producer again and not his heart. Then Gracie walked in.  
  
CC: "Gracie!" Gracie rolled her eyes  
  
Gracie: "Yes, Miss. Babcock" She sat next to her and was wondering what she wanted now.  
  
CC: "Your very upset about Nannyfine and your dad getting married, arn't you?"  
  
Gracie: "No, I am very happy, I like Fran and I am glad she is marrying my dad."  
  
CC: "It's ok to hide your real feelings about it."  
  
Gracie: "Miss. Babcock, my dad doesn't love you. He only thinks of you as a business partner. Now, I think it would be better for your health that you moved on and forgot about my dad."  
  
CC: "Maybe you are right." Gracie stood up and left. CC began thinking. She was right. I do need to move on. Maxwell doesn't even think of me as a friend, only a business partner. A fat one at that. I am going to do something for me for once and I am going to start by quiting the job with Maxwell and going to move back to Texas. With that, CC walked into the office and was prepared to write to Maxwell. When she was finished writing the letter, CC gathered up her stuff walked in the livingroom, making sure no one was in there, walked to the door, turned around, almost about to cry, and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
***************  
  
Fran and Max totally forgot that CC was there and was in the kitchen dicussing the wedding plans.  
  
Maxwell: "Honey, I would love to stay here and plan the wedding with you but if I don't get back to work. There won't be enough money to plan one."  
  
Fran: "WHAT!"  
  
Maxwell: "Fran, I'm just kidding."  
  
Fran: "Well, don't ever do that again."  
  
Maxwell: "Well, I will be in the office. CC and I have a ton of papers to go through. You know, I wouldn't know what I would do without CC. She's like my right armed man or woman for that matter."  
  
Max stood up, kissed Fran on the lips and left. He walked into the office and didn't see CC there. She must be in the bathroom or something. He walked over to the desk and saw a envelope with his name on it in CC's hand writing. He opened in and it read....  
  
Dear Maxwell,  
  
I have decided to make some big changes in my life. I need to do something for me for once. First, as you may have guessed by now by me not being in the office is that I am quiting. I will also be moving so you won't be able to reach me anywhere. I know you never saw me as someone you can fall in love with and never even saw me as a friend, just as a business partner. I'm sorry for everything, coming between you and Fran, never getting along with Niles, I know everyone didn't like me, in fact I know everyone hated me and I can understand. I am sorry for always being a cold-hearted witch. I hope you, Fran, Niles, and the children have a great life. Its been a great ten years Maxwell, some I will never forget. I hope maybe to see you sometime in the future. Goodbye and goodriddens.  
  
CC Babcock  
  
Max was shocked that CC was quiting. He was even more shocked that she thought that hr didn't think of her as a friend. Well, he hadn't been a really good friend to her. He always did treat her like a business partner and nothing else. He walked into the kitchen and everyone was there so that was good, he could tell everyone now. Fran saw the expression on his face and was very concerned.  
  
Fran: "Sweetie, whats wrong?"  
  
Max: "CC quit."  
  
Everyone: "What!?!?"  
  
Max: "I walked into my office and there was this letter." He handed it over to Fran and she read it out loud. Everyone was shocked at her words and kinda felt a little guilty about her saying that everyone hated her, never mind about it being true but still, they felt guilty about it all. Max was just beside himself. CC was his right armed man and his friend, no matter what she thought.  
  
Fran: "You know what I think."  
  
Max: "What?"  
  
Fran: "I think we should all go over there and see Miss. Babcock. Try to convice her to come back."  
  
Max: "Well, Fran, this is her decision and I don't think she is going to change her mind. No matter what we say."  
  
Fran: "Well, maybe she will change her mind when everyone shows up at her door asking her to come back."  
  
Max: "Well, I guess it is a good idea, so, everyone, are we going to CC's?"  
  
Niles/Maggie/Brighten/Gracie: "Do I have to, I guess, Why, Sure dad."  
  
Max: "Come on, be nice, epecially you Niles"  
  
They all pilled into the limo and headed to CC's penthouse. When they arrived, Max knocked on the door but got no answer. He turned the knob, maybe just in case and to everyone surprise it opened. They walked in and saw that she was gone. They searched through the rest of the penthouse and found nothing. They all piled back into the limo and left in silence.  
  
***************  
  
Its 5 months later. Max and Fran were married and have children on the way. No one still hasn't heard anything about CC but they moved on and just really thought it was for the best. Fran and Max decided to take everyone on vacation, including Niles and he doesn't have to work while there for once. They decide to go to this ranch Fran said she has a cousin who works there.  
  
Max: "What about this ranch?"  
  
Fran: "My cousin Lonny works there and he said they are remodeling it, he talked to his boss and sense I am related to him, his boss said we could come and have the place all to ourselves. Well, except for his boss and two neices.  
  
Brighten: "Wait, neices and just how old are these neices of hers?"  
  
Fran: "Well, my cousin told me one was 35 and the other was your age."  
  
Brighten: "Alright, I hope she isn't a dog."  
  
Max/Fran: "BRIGHTEN!!!"  
  
Brighten: "Sorry, so when are we leaving?"  
  
Max: "Well, in two days, I have some last minute papers to do.  
  
Fran: "Well, I better start packing now. I don't know if I can get everything packed in two days!" Everyone was giving her a weird look.  
  
***************  
  
2 days later everyone was pilling out of a van they had rented.  
  
Fran: "Oh, its just beautiful out here." She breaths in heavely. "Smell that fresh air."  
  
Max: "I have to abmit it is beautiful" There was a middleage man apporched them.  
  
Lonny: "Cousin Franny!!!!"  
  
Fran: "Lonny, its great to see you. Oh, this place is just beautiful.Oh, you remember Max." They shack hands. "You also remember Maggie, Brighten, and Gracie" Fran patted her tummy. "These two you won't meet for awhile" Fran laughed and hugged Max.  
  
Lonny: "Well, thats wonderful, I am so happy for you. Come on, I will show you the rooms and then you can meet the owner. She said she wants to meet you guys and she wants you to also meet her two neices."  
  
Fran: "Oh, thats great, where are they now."  
  
Lonny: "Well, my boss, Mrs. Miller is inside along with Kayla. She is the neice who is 18. Their other neice Claire is in town right now. You will meet her at dinner tonight."  
  
Fran: "Thats great, how old is she again?"  
  
Lonny: "She's 35 and single if I might add. I have been trying to ask her out but no luck yet."  
  
Fran: "I am sure she will come around."  
  
Lonny: "I hope so, anyway, let me show you the rooms."  
  
They all walked in and was impressed by the beauty of the place. They walked down the halls into the rooms. Then they went to go meet the owner and Kayla.  
  
Lonny: "Mrs. Miller, this is Fran, her husbend Max, and their children, Maggie, Brighten, and Gracie."  
  
Mrs. Miller: "Its nice to meet you. This is my neice Kayla. You will meet my other neice Claire tonight at dinner."  
  
Fran: "Yes, Lonny told us and its a pleasure to meet you two" She shook hands with Mrs. Miller and Kayla.  
  
Mrs. Miller: "I hope you enjoy your stay here. You have the whole place to yourselfs sense we are remodeling. Excuse me I must get some paper work done." She as about to walk off when she turned to Lonny. "Lonny?"  
  
Lonny: "Yes Mrs. Miller?"  
  
Mrs. Miller: "I told you a thousand times to call me Pam and would you start lunch. Oh and Kayla show the Sheffields around would you dear?"  
  
Lonny/Kayla: "Sure Mrs...Pam, Sure Aunt Pam"  
  
Lonny excused himself and went into the kitchen to start lunch and Kayla proceeded to show them around. Now they were looking around in the stables.  
  
Kayla: "And these are the horses. You can ride any of them except the black one on the end. Thats my Aunt Claires and no one rides it but her."  
  
Fran: "Got it. So what are the horses names?"  
  
Kayla: "Well, the light brown/white one is Ginger, the white one is Lady, the brown one is Pepper Mill, the other brown one at the end is Lightening, my aunts is Rocket, this one behind me is Mr. Ed, I had to name him that, the other brown one behind you guys is Thunder, and last but not least the other black one is Midnight."  
  
Fran: "Their all beautiful horses."  
  
Kayla: "Thanks"  
  
Lonny walked in and told them that lunch was ready. They all ate lunch and talked about silly things. Then they all went to the lake and then horse back ridding. After that they went to their rooms to unpack before dinner. When dinner time came they all were seated in the dinning area waiting for Claire.  
  
Pam: "I don't know where she is. Usually she is always on time." Just as she said that a beautiful blonde woman came in. The Sheffield were shocked to see that it was CC.  
  
CC: "Sorry I am late I got caught in taffic and......" She looked up and saw all the Sheffields at the table. "What the...? What are they doing here?"  
  
Pam: "You all know each other?"  
  
Non of the sheffields had said anything sense CC entered. She looked totally different. She looked ten years younger. She dropped off a lot of weight and her hair is longer. Niles was stunned, she was beautiful.  
  
Max: "CC, what are you doing here?"  
  
CC: "I live here, what are you doing here?"  
  
Max: "We are staying here for a week."  
  
CC: "Oh, well, alright then."  
  
CC took the seat next to her Aunt Pam and began to eat. They were all talking about tv because next fall Kayla was thinking about going to acting school.  
  
Niles: "When I was your age there were stars on tv but not many as today."  
  
CC hadn't said anything sense she came but when Niles said that she couldn't resist.  
  
CC: "When you were her age there weren't many stars on the flag."  
  
Pam: "Claire, why do you say such things?"  
  
Niles: "No, its ok. Well, Miss. Babcock you finally decided to join our conversation. So, this is where you have been for the last 5 months."  
  
CC: "Yeah, so, this is where I grew up and I wanted to come here, is that a problem?"  
  
Niles: "No, I thought you said you grew up in NewYork?"  
  
CC: "I never said that, you all just assumed, I just never bothered to correct you. Now if you will excuse me, I am really tired and I would like to go to sleep. Goodnight everyone." CC left.  
  
Everyone talked for about another hour then everyone turned in. At 5:30am, CC got up to go for her morning jog. She put on black tight spandex shorts and a black sports bra. She went for a jog into the woods like she always done to clear her mind. I can't believe they are actually here and Fran's pregnent. Normally I would cry over that but not now. But Niles sure did look handsome as ever. Wow. He has gotten really fit. I think I better get back now. I need to get a shower. She jogged back to the ranch house and walked in only to see Niles reading in the lobby. Great she thought. I'm half naked.  
  
Niles looked up from his book and saw CC coming in through the door. She looked gorgeous and she was half naked almost. He all of a sudden embarressed by what was his reaction in his pants by her. He hid it with the book.  
  
Niles: "Oh man, I think I'm blind. Don't ever walk in front of me wearing that again."  
  
CC: "I can wear whatever I want, anyway I'm leaving." CC walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple then walked back into the lobby to her room.  
  
Niles checked her out from behind as she walked away. WoW! CC went into her room and took a shower. Then put on jeans, a white t-shirt, and a cowboy hat. Which was kinda silly but she liked her hat. CC decided she was going horse back ridding, she hadn't seen Rocket in days. She walked in and over to Rocket. She didn't see Niles lurking over by the other horse Thunder. Niles couldn't stop staring at CC, he did always love her, whether she was big or like this. But now its just wow.  
  
CC: "Hey Rocket, how ya doing?" She took him out of the stable and pulled him outside. Niles did the same with Thunder.  
  
Niles: "Hey tatanka."  
  
CC: "Niles, what do you want?" CC was trying to get the stadle on the horse but having a little trouble.  
  
Niles: "You don't need to go all postale on me. I just was just saying hi."  
  
CC: "Whatever, anyway, what do you want?"  
  
Niles: "I was just going to go horse back riding and saw you were going too, so I thought I might join you."  
  
CC: "Sure, why not."  
  
Niles and CC went horse back riding for awhile until CC mentioned a secret lake she always went to with a dock on it. They arrived and hopped off their horses, took their shoes off and put their feet in the water and talked.  
  
Niles: "Miss. Babcock...." Interupted by CC  
  
CC: "Niles, call me CC, we have known each other ten years, ok?"  
  
Niles: "Alright, anyway, why did you leave in the first place?"  
  
CC: "Well, I just needed a change, you know, I just felt out of place, I mean Maxwell and Fran were getting married, I have been there for ten years Niles, I just needed to move on and I have Gracie to thank for that."  
  
Niles: "Why Gracie and I can't believe you got her name right."  
  
CC: "Well, there I was sitting there still believing that Maxwell loved me and we were supposed to be together and Gracie came in and talked to me about it and conviced me that it was time to move on. I think it was the best decistion I ever made."  
  
Niles: "I would say so, now we don't have any walking corpses around the house." Niles chuckled at his own weak joke. But the next thing he knew he was in the water. He didn't go up he wanted to give Babcock a scare. He swam under the docks and to their shore. Then quietly snuck up behind CC.  
  
CC: "Niles!! Where are you, oh gosh I am stupid why did I do thAATT!!" Next thing CC knew she was in the water. Niles was up on the dock laughing his head off.  
  
CC: "Very funny Niles" Niles jumped back into the lake. He swam around CC and grabbed her leg. "AWW! Niles!" CC turned around and tried to dunk Niles but was getting nowhere.  
  
Niles: "You're weak!"  
  
CC gave up. She was getting hair out of her eyes when all of a sudden she was dunked underwater again. She came back up and splashed a huge wave over Niles's way.  
  
CC: "Ok, truce."  
  
Niles: "Truce."  
  
Niles and CC were just staring at each other for awhile. Then their faces got closer and closer till they were inches apart. Then they kissed so passionatly. They didn't really realize what they were doing. Then they pulled apart.  
  
CC: "Where did that come from?!?"  
  
Niles: "I don't know but I liked it." Niles smiled at CC devilishly  
  
CC: "Yeah me too."  
  
CC smiled at Niles, then pulled him into a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Then CC felt Niles start to work on to pull her t-shirt off. She helped him out by pulling it off herself. CC started to take off Niles shirt as well. They just undressed each other until they were both naked in the lake. They made love for hours. They catched their breath and got dressed. They sat on the edge of the dock leaning on each other.  
  
Niles: "Who would have thought."  
  
CC: "Who would have thought what?"  
  
Niles: "That the next time you would be screaming at me it was when we were making love." Niles kissed CC's head and put his arms around her. They sat there for a few more minutes, then decided it was time to go back. When they got there everyone was sitting in the dinning room.  
  
Fran: "So, where were you two for the past few hours and why are you all wet?"  
  
CC: "Well, uh, we went for a swim and just lost track of the time."  
  
Fran:"mmhhh, ok, sure, whatever you say."  
  
CC: "Well, I better go change."  
  
Niles: "Yeah, me too."  
  
Niles and CC disappeared and everyone started talking about them.  
  
Fran: "I'm sure they were just swimming."  
  
Pam: "What were they like together in NewYork?"  
  
Max: "They hated each other. They could never get along."  
  
Fran: "But I know for a fact that they both loved each other."  
  
Brighten: "Niles and the Ice Queen in love. I don't think so Fran."  
  
Gracie: "I saw it after a few weeks after Fran came."  
  
Maggie: "What are you talking about. They always hated each other. They hated each other even more when Fran came."  
  
Gracie: "When I saw Niles and CC secretly giving each other looks when they thought no one was watching. Plus when Fran came I think Miss. Babcock finally realized that Dad was off limits."  
  
Brighten: "Even after Fran came, she kept trying to get Dad."  
  
Gracie: "Yeah but if you think about it she was less prosistent when Fran came. Plus, the only time I ever see her hit on Dad is when someone was around. Maybe to get someone jealous. Think about it" They all spent the rest of the time in silence thinking maybe Gracie is right.  
  
***************  
  
In CC's bedroom  
  
CC heard a knock at her door.  
  
CC: "Who is it?"  
  
Niles: "Its me."  
  
CC opened the door, shut it and locked it.  
  
CC: "So, what did you need?" CC wrapped her arms around Niles and kissed him. "I guess you missed me sense the last time I saw you which was about two minutes ago."  
  
Niles: "I can't help it, one minute we are fighting and the next were making love in a lake. Who knew that CC Babcock could be so spontanious. I mean in a lake, really!"  
  
CC: "I can be pretty spontanious."  
  
Niles: "Yeah well, anyway, I did miss you. I was wondering if you wanted to have people to know about our relationship?"  
  
CC: "Well, of course. Why, are you ashamed of me or something?"  
  
Niles: "No, its just I thought you might want to keep it to ourselves for a couple of days or something."  
  
CC: "No, I don't, I don't care if they know. I love you and thats all that matters. You know I guess it is funny that we are actually getting along. You know all I could think about was how handsome you gotten over the last five months."  
  
Niles: "You know when this morning you came in almost half-naked, well, wow!"  
  
CC: "Yeah, I saw you try to hide your condition with that book you were reading."  
  
Niles: "Wha....?!?"  
  
CC: "Yes, I saw, I was quit surprised when I realized what you were trying to hide but then I was actually kind of glad."  
  
Niles: "Oh really, well, I think I better go take a shower. Your welcome to join me." Niles chuckled  
  
CC: "Oh I would love to but I have to get ready myself and with both of us in the same shower. I doubt we would only be in there a few minutes."  
  
Niles: "Alright, see you later babe." He kissed her on the check.  
  
CC: "Oh and Niles. Don't call me babe. Ok sweetie pie."  
  
Niles: "Don't call me sweetie pie and I won't call you the babe that you are."  
  
CC: "Ok, now go." Niles left and CC went to get ready.  
  
************************  
  
In the lobby  
  
Niles and CC walked in together and everyone turned to them to see if they had anything to say.  
  
CC: "What!?!?"  
  
Fran: "Well, why the smile on your faces. You didn't do anything that I would do did you Niles?"  
  
Niles: "Talk to you about it later Fran."  
  
Everyone turned to someone walking through the door, it was Pam and some blonde woman that looked a little like CC.  
  
CC: "DD!!"  
  
DD: "CC!!"  
  
They hugged each other glad.  
  
CC: "What are you doing here, you never come down here?"  
  
DD: "Well, I heard that my dear sister finally quit that job with the Sheffields and moved down here to help Aunt Pam out, so I decided to drop by and stay for awhile."  
  
CC: "Well, thats wonderful."  
  
Pam: "Lonny will you show her to her room please."  
  
Lonny: "Yes, miss."  
  
DD looked past CC to a handsome man behind her.  
  
DD: "Who is this CC?" DD walked over and shacked Niles hand  
  
Niles: "Niles."  
  
DD: "Oh, so your Niles. This is the one you wouldn't shut up abo...OWWW! Why did you step on my foot???!!!!"  
  
CC: "We will talk later. Now go unpack."  
  
DD: "Sense when did you start giving me orders babysister."  
  
CC: "Sense now, now go."  
  
DD: "Oh alright." DD leaves giving Niles a sly smile. He smiles back at her. The Sheffields leave for the rest of the day for some fun. Pam and Lonny went to go discuss a few things with the adding of the ranch.  
  
CC: "You smiled at her."  
  
Niles: "What, oh CC your jealous, I love it when you get jealous!"  
  
CC: "I'm not jealous. I just don't trust my sister. She always gets what she wants and by the looks of things, she wants you!"  
  
Niles: "Oh come on. Why do you think that, because she smiled at me?"  
  
CC: "Believe me I have known my sister for 35 years and when she wants something she always gets it. By the look she was giving you I would say she?s probably already plotting something. I can feel it."  
  
Niles: "Your over reacting, she seems harmless to me."  
  
CC: "Yeah to you but I know my sister and she isn?t as innocent as she seems."  
  
Niles: "You are not so innocent yourself deary. I mean by all what you were screaming in my ear at the lake, I would say you are just as guilty."  
  
CC: "Oh really?" CC came over to Niles and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.  
  
Fran: "Ahem."  
  
CC and Niles broke the kiss and turned to see all the Sheffields standing in the door way with their jaws dropped. Everyone except Fran that is. She isn?t surprised at all. Niles and CC realized they were still in each others arms, they broke free and went their seperate ways.  
  
Fran: "I told ya!"  
  
Max: "Well, I am completely shocked."  
  
Maggie: "Yeah I mean who would have thought Ice Queen and Niles in a relationship."  
  
Everyone went back to their rooms to get their stuff ready for their day filled with fun.  
  
***************  
  
Everyone is in the dinning room eating dinner  
  
Fran: "So were you to really close when you were growing up?" CC rolled her eyes, she didn't want anyone knowing about her when she was younger.  
  
DD: "Well, actually we were getting close but then before we knew it we went our seperate ways."  
  
CC: "CLOSE!?!?  
  
DD: "We were close, maybe."  
  
CC: "Close isn't the word. The only time you and I were ever close is when we were fighting over something."  
  
DD: "Yeah I guess your right. But that was when we were younger. When YOU acutally had matured. We were getting along better. When she started to work for you Mr. Sheffield she actually called me everyday. Mainly to complain and talk about Niles. OWWWW, will you stop kicking me!!"  
  
Niles: "You talked about me!?!?"  
  
CC: "Well, only to say what a mean miserble old man you were."  
  
DD: "Don't forget you said he was also handsome, funny, and had a sexy voice."  
  
CC: "DD!!" CC turned bright red.  
  
Niles: "You said that too!?!?"  
  
DD: "She often talked about you a lot."  
  
CC: "Let's stop talking about me ok."  
  
Fran: "No this is way more fun. What was she like as a teenager. What she has uptight as she is now?"  
  
DD: "Actually when she turned 13 you might as well say she was a tomboy. She liked to fix cars, play sports, you know stuff like that."  
  
Fran: "YOU know how to fix cars!?!?"  
  
CC: "Yes, well, I am full and kind of tired I am going to bed."  
  
Pam: "Full!? You barly ate anything." But CC was already gone.  
  
Niles: "You know I am kind of tired too. I think I am going to go to bed as well, goodnight all.  
  
Fran: "Yeah their going to bed alright."  
  
***************  
  
In CC's bedroom  
  
CC heard a knock at her door. She opened the door to see Niles standing there. She pulled him in the room. She shut the door and locked it. She turned to Niles and he started to kiss her passionatly. He started to unbotton her shirt.  
  
Niles: "Why did you have to change in a buttoned shirt?"  
  
CC: "To tease you a little."  
  
Niles couldn't take it anymore. He just ripped the shirt and the buttons flew off to the floor.  
  
CC: "Oh Niles, I love this aggressiveness."  
  
Niles: "You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
Niles pick her up and set her on the bed and proceeded to take off her clothes. He made love to CC with a lot of agressiveness but with a lot of passion. Afterward they lay in each other arms until sleep takes over them both.  
  
***************  
  
The next morning Niles woke up with CC snoring on his shoulder. He moved slightly, careful not to wake her, took a shower and got dressed. He went out in the lobby and saw DD. She was sitting there reading.  
  
DD: "Hello Niles."  
  
Niles: "Hello." Niles sat next to DD proceeding to ask her questions about CC. "I was wondering what CC would say about me?"  
  
DD: "Well, at first she would complain about you all the time. Then after a few months that she was working there. She said she started to grow quit found of you. She said she loved your wit. She loved to talk about the insults you two would trade off during the day."  
  
Niles: "Well, if I would have known this I probably could have been with her a long time ago."  
  
DD: "I wouldn't think that."  
  
Niles: "Why?"  
  
DD: "Well back then CC was more worried about what our mother would think if she started dating someone in lower class. I am not saying you are lower class or anyth..."  
  
Niles: "I know what you mean."  
  
DD: "Ok, well, she was always worried about our parents not approving of her. You see when CC was born our parents immediately divorced. Most of her life CC thought that our parents divorced because of her. She had a lot of low self-esteem."  
  
Niles: "Really I never knew that."  
  
DD: "Yeah but she grew out of it, she realized that it wasn't her fault that our parents divorced its their own stupid selfishness. But she still goes to therapy over her self-esteem part."  
  
Niles: "So thats why she has been going there for like forever"  
  
DD: "Yeah but I would like to warn you if you plan on getting seriously involved with my sister."  
  
Niles: "What are you talking about?"  
  
DD: "Her work comes before anything. No matter where she is working. My Aunt Pam says ever sense she got here she has done nothing but work, eat, and sleep. I just want to warn you that her work always comes first to her."  
  
Niles: "Why are you telling me this. I am sure everything is going to be alright."  
  
DD: "Niles, I like you, ok, I just don't want to see you hurt like all those other men in my sisters life ok."  
  
Niles: "Whatever you say."  
  
DD: "Well, I think I am going to see if I could get some breakfast in that kitchen, care to join me?"  
  
Niles: "No thanks, I better go see if CC is up."  
  
Niles walked off. I will have you Niles. DD thought. CC doesn't deserve him. All she does is work. Niles is funny, smart, great, voice and handsome. I will just have to work some of my magic on him.  
  
***************  
  
In CC's room  
  
Niles walked into her room and saw that she was up. He heard the shower running. He got any idea to join her. I can take other shower. Niles chuckled lightly and walked into the bathroom. He saw that she was just getting out.  
  
Niles: "Bugger."  
  
CC: "What."  
  
Niles: "I was going to join you in the shower."  
  
CC: "Well, you can catch me next time." She was going to walk out when Niles caught her around the waste.  
  
Niles: "How about now?"  
  
Niles started to take off her towel and lock the door. He took the rest of the towel off and began to kiss her. CC proceeded to fall to the floor. The next thing they knew they were on the floor. They made love for the next couple of hours till it was time to take another shower and make an entrance in the lobby. They came into the lobby and no one was there. No one was in the dinning area either.  
  
CC: "They must all be out, I got to do some paperwork. I was wondering if we could take a break from each other just for today? I promised Aunt Pam I would help her out with the money status kind of stuff sense she is not so keen in that department. Is that ok?"  
  
Niles: "Yeah, thats ok, I will probably go horse back ridding or something."  
  
CC: "Ok, see you later." She kissed him on the lips and left. Niles went into the stables and saw DD.  
  
DD: "Hello Niles. Where is my loving sister?"  
  
Niles: "She said she has something work to finish that she needs to catch up on."  
  
DD: "What did I tell you Niles, her work before anything else."  
  
Niles: "Look, I understand. She needs a break. I know CC. You can't sufocate her."  
  
DD: "Whatever you say Niles but when your heart it broken because my sister doesn't spend enough time with you, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Niles: "Why do you keep telling me this?"  
  
DD: "I care for you Niles and you deserve better then CC."  
  
Niles: "What do you mean you care for me and I don't want anyone but CC."  
  
DD: "I mean this..." DD flings herself at Niles and kisses him.  
  
***************  
  
CC decided that to forget the paperwork and go see Niles. But when she walked into the stables she saw Niles kissing her sister. CC felt tears come to her eyes. Niles broke the kiss. He was about to tell DD off for kissing him but he saw CC out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
Niles: "CC it isn't what it looks like."  
  
CC: "Oh so you were not just kissing my sister?"  
  
Niles: "No, she kissed...."  
  
CC: "Save it Niles. I hate you." CC ran off crying.  
  
Niles: "CC wait!"  
  
She didn't listen she just ran into the ranch house, then into her room. She slamed the door and leaned against it. She fell to the floor and cried her eyes out. He said he loved me. I said I loved him. I first guy I ever really cared for. She cried until she fell asleep.  
  
***************  
  
In the stables  
  
Niles: "What the hell did you do that for?!?!"  
  
DD: "I told you you deserve better then CC. Come on Niles, CC's a workaholic, she doesn't really care about you, and she has such an attitude, with those insults she always gave you. I know about it all. You two hated each other and now you see why you deserve better." She tried to kiss him again but he pushed her away.  
  
Niles: "Will you stop! I deserve CC. She's the only one I want and the insults. I love that about her. She has a sense of humor. I love that. I love her! You know I don't think CC see's a therapist because of low self- esteem, I think its because of the crazy, psychotic family she has."  
  
Niles walked out of the stables in search of CC. He knocked on her door.  
  
Niles: "CC?" Silence.  
  
He went into her room and saw her sleeping on the bed. He went over to her, nelt down, and started to stroke her hair, he noticed her eyes were red and puffy. She stirred. CC awoke.  
  
CC: "Niles what are you doing here why arn't you with my sister?"  
  
Niles: "Because I don't like your sister, she kissed me."  
  
CC: "I don't believe you." CC got up and walked out the door.  
  
When she got into the living room everyone was in there. Niles caught up with her and stopped her. Everyone turned to see what all the noise was.  
  
Niles: "Why?"  
  
CC: "Why, you wanna know why?"  
  
Niles: "Yes, why don't you believe me?!?"  
  
CC: "I walk in and I see you kissing my sister, no intention of moving until you see me."  
  
Niles: "Look, she kissed me."  
  
CC: "Why didn't you push her away then."  
  
Niles: "She caught me by surprise."  
  
CC: "I don't believe you." CC tried to walk away but it Niles wouldn't let her.  
  
Niles: "I'm not letting you run CC. I love you."  
  
CC: "You love me? What am I supossed to say?"  
  
Niles: "Maybe you love me too."  
  
CC: "What, you think that is going to make it all better! It won't!"  
  
Niles: "I don't care whether you believe me or not but I do love you. I love the way you get mad. I love the insults that we throw back and forth. I love your fire. I love your fake colored hair. I love you."  
  
CC: "Why did you say that. I hate it when you say things like that and I can't find a way to hate you." CC started to cry and yell through her tears.  
  
Niles hugged her tight, then pulled her into a kiss. They kissed and kissed until they heard realized they hae an audience.  
  
Everyone: "Awwww."  
  
Niles: "So I take it you believe me now?"  
  
CC: "I guess so, oh I love you too Niles." CC pulled Niles into a kiss again.  
  
***************  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Everyone was back in NewYork and CC took her job back with the Sheffields. They all went out to dinner to celebrate CC coming back. At the restaurant Niles requested a song, he and CC started dancing. Everyone stood in a circle around the couple.  
  
Niles: "I love you CC and there's something I have been wanting to ask you."  
  
CC: "What is it?"  
  
Niles: "Well..." Niles got down on one knee. "CC Babcock you are just one amazing woman and I would be honored if you would be my wife." Niles pulled out a little black velvet box. CC just stood there in shock. "CC?"  
  
CC: "Sorry Niles, of course I will marry you!!" Niles got up hugged her and lifted her off the floor. Then he put the ring on her. Everyone around them bursed into applause.  
  
Niles: "I guess we have an audience." CC didn't care, she pulled Niles into a kiss and the people around them just go louder. Niles and CC heard nothing. All they focused on were each other and their future together.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Two months later CC and Niles were married in a small ceremony with close family and friends. Then nine months later CC gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Sara Francine Butler.  
  
The End 


End file.
